monster_retsuden_oreca_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanawarai(character)
Nanawarai is the forth and final demon lord that is faced by Fire and his friends. He represents the wind element. Apperance Nanawarai is a large, wingless tengu, at least twice the height of the average man. He has red skin and a long nose. He wears "high top sandals" that about the same height as the length of his arms, yet he remains perfectly balance. He has a thick white bearded that matches his spiky mane. He is dressed in a green robe with white sleeves that reach down to his feet. He wears a yellow cape that might be in place of wings. His main weapon is a large, feathered fan. After evolving, His skin and eyes become purple while his cape and fan become a darker shade of purple. His robe and shoes become black with purple trimming. His hair becomes an ashy, purplish grey, which stands out from his now black cowl of feathers on the back of his neck. Personality During the anime, Nanawarai can be described as a raging hurricane. However, he is also the only demon lord that is not truly evil, because his only goal at first is to reclaim the seed of wind and save his forest. He cares for his son Hayate, and desired for him to succeed him (causing his elder son to become jealous). When he wasn't blinded by rage, he could be described as noble, a trait suggested by his final words in episode 51. Story In episode 42, Nanawarai appears in a field while FIre is looking for a Tsuchinoko (not realizing that said tsuchinoko is an Oreca monster.) Nanawarai believes that Fire has stolen an artifact called the seed of wind, and has come to take it back. Nanawarai defeats Scarlet Dragon almost effortlessly, an proves to be more than a match for both Rock and Bahn. The battle ensues through the next episode, where he also reveals that his forest was also destroyed, and he blames Fire for that too. Enraged, Nanawarai attempts to evolve into an evil god (harming the forest in the process), but his son, Oroshi, appears to calm him down and bring him home. At the end, Nanawarai is layed to rest and recover in a pile of flowers by his son, but it is revealed that his son is using the flowers to make his father believe that Fire is the one to blame. As he recovers, Fire feels uneasy since his battle was interrupted, so he heads to Nanawarai's domain to challenge him. In episode 48, Fire reaches the top, where he finds that Nanawarai has finally evolved. Then he discovers Hayate, who has been guiding him up the tree, is really Nanawarai's son. However, Nanawarai has become blinded by rage, and starts to attack without mercy. To add, Oroshi is angered by his brothers appearance and says that he was exiled for some unknown reason. Fire summons Bahn, Flow, and Scarlet Dragon to protect Hayate, but he is hesitant to actually fight since he now knows that Nanawarai is Hayate's father. Then the other members arrive with the seed, and reveal that Oroshi was the one who stole it as part of a plan to take his father's place. Despite this, Nanawarai still rages forward, and even goes as far as attacking his own sons and crushing the seed with his bare hands. Hayate then tries to heal his father, but fails and is nearly destroyed. However, Oroshi sacrifices himself to save him, and tells his bother that the only way to save their father is to defeat him. Hayate understands and evolves. When Fire sees Hayate ready to fight his own father, he regains his normal composure and finally begins to fight along side Hayate. The following battle is so intense, that Fire is sent flying. He is then rescued by scarlet dragon, and the other Oreca boys start taking turns giving commands to Fire's monsters while Fire battles on the dragon's back. Soon, the group defeats Nanawarai and destroy the crumbling tree in the process. Then as he dies, Nanawarai uses the last of his strength to repair the seed, and then leaves Hayate to lead the family. Monsters/Servants As the demon lord of the wind attribute, most of the monsters that serve him are wind attribute monsters as well. In addition, the monsters that serve him are share an eastern them, since most of them are creatures based on Japanese, Chinese, and Indian mythology. * Oroshi (Son) * Hayate (Son, former) * Yamata no Orochi * The Wind Army * Kappa * Dakki * Baku * Fenrir * Harpyja * Silver Dragon * Narukami * Kurara * Fushin * Tsuchinoko(?) * Baron * Byakko * Vajra Attacks and Abilities Nanawarai's fighting style is far more wild and aggressive than most of the demon lords, but that is mostly because he is blinded by rage. Nanawarai's main attack involves creating windstorms with his fan. He can also use blaring voice, where he shouts so loud that he may paralyze the opponent. His EX move is Tarobo's Windstorm. Tarobo's Windstorm is triggered by a series of hand signs, which unleash a powerful tornado on an opponent. After evolving to an evil god, his EX move is upgraded so it also creates bolts of purple lightning, which may add either a paralysis or a curse effect. He is also able to use healing prayer, which he uses to repair the seed.